Semi Charmed Life, Season 1
by hazza123
Summary: Join Wyatt, Chris, and their cousin Aaron as they fight demons and work towards their magical destiny in the first season of Semi Charmed Life. Contains all 22 episodes. UPDATED: 1.01


_Alright, so I'm back with a brand new series! Over at Charmed:the Prophecy (In the ancient Texts forum), I have a thread dedicated to it, featuring over 4 seasons of episodes that will all eventually be written up here._

**What You Need To Know:**

**-**The series kicks off after the death of Phoebe.

-Phoebe had only one son, by the name of Aaron Benjamin Haliwell. His powers of premonition weren't unbound until after his mothers death, along with the revelation magic exists.

-Piper and Leos two sons, Wyatt and Chris are currently living in New York, in an old house that has been restored.

-Other notable characters are Shannen (Wyatts Charge), Angela (Chris' co-worker), and as of 1.09 - Ella (A Friend of Aarons)

**Powers (As of Season 1)**

-Wyatts Powers: Orbing, Tele-Orbing, Molecular Combustion, Temporal Stasis, Shrinking.

-Chris' Powers: Orbing, Glamouring, Telekinesis

-Aarons Powers: Premonitions.

-Shannen - Cryrokinesis

**Ages (As of Season 1):**

Wyatt: 27

Shannen: 26

Chris: 25

Angela: 25

Aaron: 15

Ella: 15

**Occupations (As of Season 1):**

Wyatt: Social Worker

Shannen: Pyhscologist

Chris: Journalist

Angela: Advice Columnist

Aaron: Student

Ella: Student

_So without any further ado, lets get this thing started!_

**Semi Charmed Life, Episode 1.01**

_"Moving In, Moving On and Moving Up"_

The bustling crowds of San Franciscos main airport were really starting to give one Aaron Haliwell a major headache. He leaned his head softly against the cool glass, and stared out at the wide expanse of the famous Golden Gate Bridge, along with the steep hills and winding roads of the city he had called home his whole life. So much had changed over the last three months, it was almost hard to beleive that his life could have been turned upside so dramatically. His mothers death. The discovery magic existed. He had hoped that moving in with his cousins in New York would help him move on with his life, but at the current moment, he was doubtful that it would work. There was just so much to wrap his head around. The picture of his beloved mother's dead corpse was still freshly imprinted on the back of his eye-lids. The funeral service. He remembred losing it completely. He was alone. The airy boarding announcement for his flight came over, and as Aaron made his way over to the check-in counter, he took one last look at the spectacular San Francisco sky-line, before walking through the doorway, and into a new chapter in his life...

* * *

The burning embers of the fading torches situated around the darkened cave in the underworld illumninating the walls, and casting dancing shadows everywhere. Sitting in the dead centre of the cave, a horrific gothis demoness sat, waiting patiently for her protege to show up. The air rippled in front of her, as it formed into the form of a young demon, wearing hip-hugging leather, with bleached-blonde hair, and a thirst for blood.

"Hello Rita" said Xara, as she shifted to her feet "How goes the plan?"

"Well, its kinda hard to destroy the new Charmed Ones when they're kinda, y'know, not formed yet. Catch my drift?"

"Well, the boy just arrived. He should be meeting up with the other two any time now."

"The Boy?" saidRita "What is he, like 9 or something? I've been studying the Haliwells for over a decade now. He's 15!"

"Silence!" commandedXara "I know how old his age." she paused "Now, I want you to get your butt back above ground and make sure the Power of Three doesn't even get the chance to reform! You hear me? Go. Now! I've risked to much to have it all ruined now."

"Y'know Xara" said Rita, advancing upon the older demon "You really are a control freak. I'll vanquish them when I get around to"

"You make it sound so easy" said Xara "Your not strong enough to just do it with a wave of your hand"

"Yeah, well guess what Xara! I've been practising" said Rita, as an energy ball formed in her open palm "And I'm getting really good at these!" As the words left her mouth, she hurled the energy ball at lightning speed. Rita barely has time to react as she is engulfed in toweing flames, and sent hurtling down to the Wasteland.

* * *

A new day had dawned on the Haliwells household, and the two occupants were only just stirring. As Wyatt entered the kitchen, his blonde locks falling freely around his face, he noted that his younger brother was already there, dressed and sipping coffe.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Wyatt, wearily.

"Dude, please tell me you didn't forget Aarons moving in today" said Chris.

"Yeah, well, it only takes a split-second to orb there...Besides, Im kinda nervous about my new job today" said Wyatt, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Chris shook his head "Sometimes I think you were dropped on your head one too many times as a baby. You do realise Aarons known about magic for all of a fortnight. Orbing would kinda freak him out"

"Well, he's gonna have to learn sooner or later." said Wyatt "He does realise demons attack here on a daily basis?

"Wyatt" asked Chris "Is there something your not telling me"

"It's nothing" responded Wyatt "I just dont think its a good idea that hes moving in here."

"For Christs sake Wyatt!" exclaimed Chris "The kid just lost his mother. He needs to move on with his life"

"I know that" said Wyatt "I just don't know how were gonna cope with having a teenager living under our roof. Do you remember when I was a teen?"

"Yeah, I'd rather forget about that" said Chris, eyeing his brother "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, I really have to go. Thats my cab out the front. Enjoy your first day at work"

As Chris rose from the table, a horn sounded outside. Wyatt wearily rose to his feet, and made his way towards the bathroom.

**Cue Opening Titles**

Aaron sat in front of the airports main entrance, perched on top of his suitcase as music from his iPod blared into his ears. Acab pulledup in front of him, and he recognised his cousin, sitting in the back seat,instantly.Chris payed the driver a small sum of cash, and exited the taxi, making a beeline for Aaron. The two cousins greeted eachother like old friends.

"So, how've you been holding up" asked Chris.

"Well, I've been better..." said Aaron, trailing off.

"Look, I know things mayseem hard at the moment, but I know from experience that you'll get through it soon. Remember when Gramps died?"

Aaron nodded his head quietly.

"Anyways, I know your still freaked out about this magic thing, but do you mind if we orb home?" Asked Chris "Im kinda running late for work."

"Umm, okay. I guess" replied Aaron.

"Great. Now, we need to go somewhere people can't see us, so follow me"

The two cousins wound there way through the bustling crowds of New Yorks busy streets, until they reached a dark alley. Chris gripped his cousin firmly with one arm, and his luggage with the other.

"Hold on tight" said Chris.

With that, the two dissapeared into a flurry of blue and white orbs, as a jingling sound could be heard. Seconds later, the pair rematerialised in the Haliwell kitchen, and Aaron proceeded to collapse on the ground, a look of sickness evident on his face. Chris grimaced, and helped his cousin to his feet, and into a chair.

"I know. It's not pleasent your first time, is it." said Chris. "Anyway, I hate to leave you so quickly, but I really have to go to work now, before my new boss fires me. So, are you alright here?"

Aaron nodded feebly, still recovering from the orb.

"Right, well your rooms straight upstairs, and the 3rd door on the left." Chris stood up, preparing to orb. "Me and Wyatt should be back by 5, so we'll see you tonight"

With that, he orbed out, leaving Aaron alone, and wondering if he made the right choice moving here.

* * *

Wyatt was nervous. Extremely nervous. All his life, he'd hated working. However, lately, he'd been bored with life, so he though "Heck, why not get out there and see the world". He was part whitelighter, so an occupation as a social worker seemed like the only option. he straightened his tie, as his new boss apporached.

"Wyatt Haliwell?" said the older man, extending a hand"Welcome to NYC Social Services. My names Tim Smith. I'll be your boss."

Wyatt nodded, and shook his hand.

"You do something bad, and I'll fire your ass." he said "Do something good, and I'll promote your ass. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now follow me."

With that, he took off through the bustling workspace. People yelled into phones, as they rang constantly, whiletroubled kids sat alone. The constant sound of printing and photo-copying could be heard. Wyatt barely had time to take everything in. Mr Smith arrived in front of a small cubicle. It was fitted with a new computer, a phone, a fax machine and a calender. It also looked small enough for him to put in his pocket.

"This is where you'll be working" boomed Smith. "Any questions?"

"Uh, no" said Wyatt"

"Good, now get to work. Theres a kid that needs ina foster home desperately. You've got until the end of the day to get him there" said Smith. "Now get going".

Wyatt sat at his desk, and took a moment to take it all in. Then, he switched on his computer, and got started...

* * *

Back at the house, Aaron was sitting alone in his new room, and unpacking his belongings. Going through a box, he pulled out a few pairs of jeans, and as he went to place them in his wardrobe, he caught a glimpse of a photo that had been taken just 6 months ago. Him and his mother, on vacation in Australia. As he picked the framed picture up, he sank down onto his bed. The memories suddenly came rushing back to him, like a midnight train through the darkened night. He broke down, letting the tears fall freely. How could anything ever be okay again? His mother was gone. His life had changed. Forever.

* * *

Newspaper offices are always busy places to be. People bustling around, desperately trying to meeth their deadlines. Humans from all different walks of life. Thanks to that, no one ever notices the blue lights from under a door, that come everytime Chris orbs into his cramped office. Today was no difference. As he made his way into the crowded Bullpen, he was confonted by his new boss, or as he called her, the Dragon Lady. Rita Parelli. Blonde bomb-shell. She has been running the paper for the past 6 months, and Chris had really grown to hate her.She was bossy, yet she had this way that just made her so cutesy that it was beyond annoying. He tried to dodge her, and keep walking, but he failed miserable.

"Hi Chris!" she said.

Chris sighed "Hello Rita"

"Wheres that article on the modern day witch trials you promised me?" she said.

"Oh. I totally forgot" said Chris "Ive been so busy lately"

"Your cousin moved in right?" enquired Rita.

"Yeah." answered Chris "But how did you know. I never mentioned that"

Rita frowned slightly, unseen to Chris "Oh, umm, you mentioned it the other day" she said, covering quickly for her slip-up."Whatever. Just have it in by Tuesday"

"Right" said Chris, as he turned to leave.

Rita did the same, making her way back to her office. Once aside, she snapped the blinds shut, and waved an arm over the expanse of the room. It was transformed immediately. Candles sprung up out of nowhere, illuminating the dark room. Propped up on the wall across the room was a family portrait, featuring Wyatt, Chris and Aaron. Rita stared daggers at, and conjured up a dart of pure blackness. Hurling it, it hurtled across the room and plunged into the photo, burning it to a crisp, and leaving a nasty scorch mark on the wall, where it once sat. She was going to kill them if it was the last thing she ever did...

* * *

Aaron needed fresh air badly. Grabbing his skateboard, he hurriedly left his room and made his way down the Hallway. Walking through the kitchen to leave the house, his hand brushed up against Chris' laptop. Suddenly, a vision hits him.

_Black smoke surrounds it as the slim figure of a young women hurls a dart of light...Blood spills everywhere. A scream of anquish is heard._

Aaron shook it off, thinking nothing of it, and left the house. He didn't really know where he was going, he decided to just let his senses take him where they pleased. As he trailed off down the deserted street, little did he know what dangers lay just around the corner...

* * *

Wyatt had been at work for approximately 2 hours, 43 minutes and 13 seconds...and he was bored out of his brain. He never knew that saving children could be so darn boring. As he stared numbly at the computer monitor in front of him, he realised he might possible die of boredom. A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his reverie, and he turned to face two people, of completely opposite proportions. The first one, a young women of approxiametley 25 was ridiculously short. While not of "little people" proportions, Wyatt still found that he had to glance down to take in her face, he soon learnt her name was Karen. The male, by the name of Rob was ridiculosly tall. Wyatt could have sworn he was at least 7 feet tall. The two started talking to him.

"Hello, urmm" said Karen, squinting to read Wyatts name-tag "Wyatt Haliwell!"

"Welcome to the Black Hole of Social Services!" enthused Rob.

"Black Hole of Social Services?" Asked Wyatt. "What's that supposed to mean"

"Well" said Karen "In a nutshell, it means..."

"No one actually gets any work done around here" said Rob, finishing her sentence.

"Urm, okay then" said Wyatt. "Well, its nice to meet you...I think"

"Anyways" said Karen "How about joining us for lunch"

"Yeah, I would" said Wyatt "But In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of in the middle of working"

"Pfft" said Rob. "As I said before. Black Hole. No ones gonna notice you gone"

"You Sure" resonded Wyatt.

"Positive" said Karen "Now, are you coming or not"

Wyatt nodded in defeat, and got to his feet, following the couple out the door.

* * *

Considering the fact that she was the editor of a newspaper, Chris had become increasingly aware with every week of the high amount of unusual noise that often came from her office. Although he had always hated her, he never thought it would have been anything more. Deciding to find out first hand, Chris rose from his seat and made his way slowly to her office. As he drew close, he found himself growing increasingly nervous. The rest of the bullpen was deserted, and he realised that if Rita was in fact a demon, he could have a major fight on his hand. Reaching the door, he held his breath and opened it...only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Rita was seated in front of a computer, with glasses perched on her head as she typed away keenly.

"Chris?" said Rita "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh" stuttered Chris. "I was just letting you know I'm leaving. Can you lock up"

"Sure" said Rita, in that annoying tone "But aren't you forgetting something?" she sing-songed.

"Oh. The article" said Chris "I completely forgot. I swear I'll have it in tommorow morning."

"Your on your last chance, Mr Haliwell." she said "Now go."

Chris turned and left the room, shaking his head as he left. Maybe he was imagining things? As the door closed behind him, Rita motioned with her arm, and the room reverted back to its former state. She smirked, picturing in her minds the gruesome deaths of all three Haliwells.

**The Next Day**

Aaron was sitting at the breakfast table alone, starring into the dregs of his emty cereal bowl, when both Wyatt and Chris entered the room at the same time. As Chris sat down at the table, his arm brushed up against Aarons, and the younger one was thrown full-blast into another vision.

_The Black smoke has dissapitated, leaving the face clear. A drop-dead blonde hurls a series of light darts towards a young man, now revealed as Chris. He falls to the ground, blood dripping from numerous wounds..._

It was over as soon as it started, and before Aaron even had the chance to warn Chris and Wyatt of the attack, there was a knock at the door. Wyatt rose to answer it, and as it happened, Aaron leapt back. Rita was standing in the doorway.

"YOU!" yelled Aaron.

"What are you talking about" said Rita calmly.

"I saw you in my visions" responded Aaron, edging back "Killing Chris!"

Chris chose this moment to leap into action, followed closely by Wyatt.

"I knew it!" excailmed Chris, as he launched her across the room Telekinetically,

"Oh, your gonna have to do better than that honey" said Rita, shimmering next to Aaron and grabbing him around the neck in a headlock. "Tuh Tuh" she said, winking at the brothers, and proceeding to shimmer out.

Wyatt and Chris were left speechless. How could they have lost their cousin already? Where would they find him? The brothers split up immediately, having dealt with similar situations before. Wyatt made his way to the living room, and pulled out the crystal and map, and began swinging it straightaway. Chris headed for the basement, where they kept the Book of Shadows. Meetingup with his brother, the two started to form a plan of action.

"Alright, you found him yet" asked Chris.

"He's not showing up anywhere in New York" saidWyatt "Let alonethe rest of America"

"I think its pretty safe to say she has him in the underworld" said Chris "I think were gonna need the blood-to-blood spell"

"Are you sure it will work"

"Not really, but what other choice do we have?" asked Chris "If he dies, its all my fault"

"Why on earth do you think its your fault?" asked Wyatt.

"Dude. She's been my boss for months now." said Chris "I suspected something was up, but I never could have guessed it would have been this. If I had just figured out what was going on, we wouldnt be in the situation."

"Look, all that matters now is saving him...and vanquishing her sorry ass." said Wyatt "Now, lets do the spell."

Chris flipped open the book telekinetically, and it landed on the spell they needed. Gathering the correct ingredients from nearby cabinets, Wyatt and Chris eachmade a small slit in their fingers, and they let the blood drip onto the burning candle. As the flame heightened, they recited the following:

_Blood to Blood, We Summon Thee, Blood to Blood, Take us Closer to Thee_

Orbs of bright white light circulated around them, and enveloped them, whisking them away to the underworld...

* * *

The brothers reformed instantly, to discover Aaron sitting straight in front of them, bound and gagged in Ritas underground lair. Wyatt ran forward to untie him but, as he reached his cousins side, he found himself blasted backwards, and as he landed with a bang onto the rockywall of the cave, Rita reformed at Aarons side, smirking at the brothers.

"Guess you didn't see that one coming" she said.

Chris motioned with his arm to fling her back wards, but the blast simply hit the forcefield around the two of them, and rebounded, knocking into a wall and leaving a severe dent. Wyatt made his way to Chris' side, and after muttering something in his her, the brothers grasped hands. His voice booming, Wyatt called for his cousin, and before Rita could do anything, Aaron orbed out of the forcefield and next to his cousins.

"Quick" said Chris frantically"We don't have much time. Whatever we say, repeat."

Standing in the backround, Rita started firing light darts at them, Chris deflected them, as the three witches linked arms and began chanting.

_"The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free"_said Wyatt and Chris, as a flurry of wind picked up around them. The second time they said it, Aaron joined in, adding more strength to the chant. As Rita fired another flurry of darts towards them, they hit the wind funnel, and deflected back to her. Asthey made contact with the ground around her, a towering fire sprang up. It covered every inch of her body, and her screams were drowned out by the roaring winds and fire. As the witches continued the spell, Rita joined in with some words of her own.

"I'm not the only one you know!" she shrieked "Theres millions out there just like me!" The flames burnt higher, as she directed her gaze at Aaron. "They're much stronger than me. Much more powerful aswell." the witches continued chanting. "You'll never be safe" said Rita, and with her final breath "and You'll never be free!" With that, the flames consumed her, and the remaints of her bones could be seen quikcly in amongst the flames, before they burned to a crisp, settling on the rocky ground as nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Well" said Aaron, out of breath "That was certainly new"

* * *

The dying sun cast a warm glow on the Haliwell men, sitting quietly on the steps outside their house. Each was lost in though. Wyatt was pondering the direction his life would soon take. Ritas vanquish was the first one they'd been responsible for in months. Was it really thanks to Aaron they were finally able to get their witchcraft back on track? Maybe having his cousin around would actually be more of blessing then a curse. Next to him sat Chris, lost in his own little world. He may have despised Rita with every fibre of being, but it didn't change the fact that she was still someone he'd known for nearly half a year now. He realised to the full etxent how much higher his guard would have to be in future. He couldn't let another mistake happen. It could be fatal. Further down, Aaron sat, staring intently into the orange glow of the setting sun. So much had happened to him. So much had changed. Yet, he felt like his life was only just begining. Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe. Just maybe.

Suddenly, Wyatt spoke "The last few days have been amazing Aaron"

"I agree." said Chris"If it wasn't for you, I really don't know what we would of done."

"So" said Aaron "What exactlyare you saying?"

"What I'm saying" said Wyatt "Is, welcome to the Haliwellfold!"

Aaron smirked, then rolled his eyes "Gee, thanks guys. How nice of you!"

"We try!" said Chris "Now, I don't know about any of you, but its freezing out here, so lets go"

Wyatt rose, followed by Aaron.

"This could be interesting" said Aaron, trailing off and following Wyatt through the door. Chris came after them, and as he lingered in the doorway, looking out at the spectacular New York skyline, he realised that it was a new day, a new life, and a new step towards their destiny. With that, he flicked his wrist softly at the door, and it swung forward slowly, closing.

_**AN:** There you go guys, did you enjoy? Anyways, hopefully I'll have episode 2 up soon. Keep in mind these take a long time to right...So, please try and drop me a review. It would mean the world to me._

_Until next time_

_-Hazza_


End file.
